Clavo que saca otro clavo
by Lexylow
Summary: Historia inspirada en clavo que saca otro clavo de Paty Cantu... Quintana... y suicidio de un personaje... o dos?


Ya lo sabía, tu alma rota tu biografía.

Ya lo sabia que solo era el remplazo de esa mujer que se había clavado en el corazón de mi amante. No lo quería entender, me cegué de amor y no me di cuenta que yo era para ella solo un clavo que intentaba sacar a otro clavo.

Todos me lo decían, pero yo no quise ver que ella no me pertenecía, que su amor, su corazón estaban en otro lado.

Fue culpa mía, yo me mentía, me decía que con el tiempo la haría olvidarse de ese amor jamás logrado, que con mis besos borraría ese fantasma del pasado.

Fue cosa mía, la fantasía de enamorarte algún día, de hacerte ver que no la necesitabas, que yo estaría para ti como ella jamás lo haría.

Y no lo ves, nadie lo veía, que yo era la mejor de todas las opciones que tenias. Conmigo fuiste fiel, leal, dejaste tus aventuras de noche para centrarte en un solo amor. La única que ocupaba tu cama, tu habitación era yo.

Mi perfume estaba en cada rincón de tu piel, mis caricias, mis besos, todo y cada uno de ellos impregnados en tu ser.

Yo era tuya, tú eras mía, y todo parecía perfecto, hasta que llego esa invitación de boda y todo se quebró por completo.

Berry se casaba de una vez por todas, y creí que con ello tú serias para mí, totalmente para mí. Pensé que tu corazón se quebraría, si, pero que con el tiempo y mi amor te recuperarías. Y entonces si, serias mía, solo mía.

Cuantos años aparentando solo ser tu amiga, muriendo de amor por ti, mientras tú morías por ella. Y no hubo otra mujer en mi vida, solo coqueteos sin importancia con miles de chicas. Pero eras tú la única, y así será toda mi vida.

Y te vi quebrarte cuando Berry le decía: si, acepto, a ese gigante grotesco. Pero seguiste ahí, en la misa y en la fiesta, mostrándome como si fuera yo lo único que querías, lo único que importaba. Y me sentí fuerte, me sentí enorme pues dabas un paso hacia mí y te alejabas de la novia.

Y esa noche me hiciste el amor como nunca, me llenabas de besos y caricias. Me hiciste sentir hermosa y perfecta. Me mirabas como si yo fuera lo único que importaba en tu vida, y lo fui, lo fui por horas mientras gastabas toda tu energía en mí, en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón, en mi alma.

Me llenaste, pero te quebraste. Rompiste en llanto cuando todo termino, no me permitiste tocarte de manera sexual, pero me pediste que te abrazara. Y lo hice, porque las dos lo necesitábamos.

Pensé que llorabas porque la estabas dejando ir, pero me equivoque. Esa mujer se enterró más en ti mientras me sacabas lentamente a mí.

Me negué, me negué una y otra vez cuando me decías que debías dejarme libre, que contigo ya no obtendría más que lagrimas. Y te dije que no me dejaras, te suplique que me permitieras estar a tu lado cada día.

"no se como amarte" me dijiste y yo rompí en llanto, negando con mi cabeza. Porque claro que sabias como amarme, pero no sabias como olvidarte de esa mujer.

Me sacaste de tu vida, nos sacaste a todos y no permitiste que nadie más entrara. Te alejaste, te aislaste.

Me trague mi orgullo, y le pedí a Berry que hablase contigo, que te ayudara a salir de ese hoyo en el que estabas y no querías salir.

Y lo hizo pero ya era tarde, tomaste tu vida y la arrojaste a la muerte. Nadie puedo hacer nada, tu estabas lejos, muy lejos de nosotros. Y entonces, entonces nada mas te tuvo, volaste libre de tu corazón roto y tu alma ultrajada.

Me lamento día a día, debía hacer más, debí rogarte para que volvieras a mí, no debí dejarte sola, debí insistir. Debí… debí… debí

Rachel llora, yo lloro, todos lloran. Nos sentimos culpables, debimos pero no hicimos nada, dejamos que te hundieras en ese hoyo llamado vida.

Ahora ella lo sabe, sabe porque te quitaste la vida, discúlpame, le grite que era su culpa por no amarte como debía.

Las dos siempre estamos juntas, lloramos juntas y reíamos juntas cuando nos acordamos de las bobadas que siempre hacías.

Me ha besado sabes, pero en seguida a llorado y se ha disculpado. No la puedo culpar, ese beso me recordó a ti, ella era tan unida a ti, que sentí como si fueras tú.

A ella le pasa lo mismo, fui tan cercana a ti, que es como si tuviera una parte de ti en mi. Y nos reconfortamos la una a la otra.

Ella ha dejado a Finn, se ha ido a vivir conmigo. Pero estar juntas nos hace llorar más que antes. Porque no debería ser yo la que estuviera con Rachel, porque no debería ser Rachel la que estuviera conmigo. Deberías ser tú… tú y nadie más que tu Quinn Fabray.

Es un año de tu muerte, y creí poder vivir sin ti unida a una vida con Rachel, pero no lo soporto, no aguanto más. Quiero estar a tu lado, quizás en otra vida me ames, quizás en otra vida te pueda tener como en esta no pude.

En otra vida mi amor, en otra vida serás mía. No habrá una Rachel, no habrá un Finn, no habrá nadie, solo tu y yo. Porque lo merecemos, merecemos ser felices la una con la otra.

¿Seré egoísta? Pero a quien le importa. Fui buena y mi karma solo me trajo cosas malas. Me las debe el destino, me las debe ese ser supremo. En otra vida Quinn, en otra vida seremos solo nosotras dos. Sin terceros, sin clavos que saquen mas clavos.

Te amo mi Quinn y no ha habido día en que no lo haga. Pienso día a día en ti, solo en ti mi vida.

Y te alcanzare, te alcanzare donde estés… solo espérame, solo un minuto mas y pronto estaré junto a ti.

Y Rachel, Rachel se puede ir al infierno porque lo digo yo, Santana López.

* * *

So he volvió con un capitulo medio raro, ok raro y medio.  
Hoy iba muy feliz dispuesta a hacer mi examen, pero en mi reproductor se escucho la canción de Paty Cantú, clavo que saca a otro clavo y me deprimí… ja así que todo el día estuve pensando en este capitulo. No pude pensar en una Faberry, mas bien se me metió la loca idea de un Quinntana porque que carajos, uno hace estupideces de vez en cuanto.

Y perdón por matar a mi novia, pero uff quise dramatizar, no se da muy bien, lo se. Pero bueno que hacemos.


End file.
